Blue Moon
by SpadePariah
Summary: Edward and Jacob Oneshot. Edward has been fantasizing about losing his Virginity and won't wait for Bella. Jacob plays with the idea of losing his virginity to one of the Cullen boy's. First time for both Edward and Jacob m/m PWP


**Hey** **readers this one is out of my norm but I think the concept was interesting I'm not really a Edward fan at all. My favorite is Emmett but a lot of you guys thought that how I wrote Edward into my last fic was a bit unfair so this one is a quick oneshot for Edward to have a shot. Hope you enjoy please leave feedback if you want me to continue.**

**Blue Moon**

_Edward/Jacob_

"She's been curious about you that's the only reason she wants you around so bad." Edward confessed.

"How do you know?" Jacob spat back.

"It's obvious . . . we all wonder about it." The vampire continued in a coy tone. "Emmett thinks about your tight bronze ass when he takes alone time."

"He does?" the wolf asked amused and somewhat flattered.

"Every time you shift the girls try to get a good look before . . . well you know." He flashed his crooked smile. "Your body is amazing it's only natural that Bella would fantasize about losing her virginity to you." The thought gave the wolf pause as he imaged what it would be like to have Bella giving her virginity to him. "It's not just the family that fantasies about you I've caught Seth dreaming about it." Edward stated reeling the young wolf in farther.

"Do you fantasize about it?" He asked a nervous hitch to his quite tone.

The vampire smirked. "You know I've had my moments." He looked the native boy up and down. "Emmett used to tell me about the native men he'd have his indiscretions with how generous they were in girth."

The young hormonal wolf was raked with the dirtiest images filled his mind. Everything from Bella begging for him to steal her innocence to the hunky Cullen fucking the men from his reservation but, the clearest desire that worked into the boy's imagination was of Edward. The thought of the vampire before him beating off to the idea of his bronzed naked body and how right now he could be imagining the filthiest thoughts about him gave the wolf a sweet tickle. Jacob knew that the vampire was reading his mind and he was hoping that he would confirm the question that weighted on him.

"Is it big?" the vampire asked in close whisper.

"You looking to find out?" the werewolf replied under a shallow breath.

Edward and Jacob were toe to toe. The two men caught in an intense stare down both sizing each other up. Edward's gaze fell on the bare torso of the young wolf taking in the full sight. Jacob let the vampire's eyes wander over his exposed form his member growing in his tight shorts as he felt the golden eyes roam his body.

"I've never been with anyone before." The vampire started "But I think about what it would be like to be with you at least once. How it would be to have your body against mine, what it would feel like to have you touch me, and what we would do to each other it makes me hard in the most impossible ways."

"I-I've never been with anyone like that before either." Jacob confessed.

"Do you ever think about it?" Edward asked.

"yeah" he replied quietly.

"Have you ever thought about it with me?" the vampire asked moving closer.

"I have been lately." He said giving in to the dirty desire.

Edward pulled the boy's palm to his groin and cupped it to the fabric of his slacks. The wolf looked down at the capture briefly than shot his attention back to the lustful vampire. Jacob gave the appendage a squeeze and whimpered as he felt the vampire stiffen under his grip.

"You like that Jake?" the vampire quietly begged. The young wolf just nodded holding the excited member. "You want to compare sizes? I want to see who's bigger." He concluded with a dark smirk.

Jacob looked around the Cullen's backyard nervously before he made the decision. "Yeah but, not here" He thought "follow me."

Edward picked up the message and let the wolf lead the way. Jake shifted into his wolf form he grabbed his discarded shorts in his snout and took off into the woods. He ran through the woods for a few miles all the way keeping Edward's scent only a few steps behind him. When he reached the mountainside he stopped at the borderline of a field. The wolf shifted back to his human form and quickly pulled his tattered shorts up his smooth caramel thighs hiding his pelvis from sight.

Jacob turned to meet the vampire just arriving. Edward was already unbuttoning his shirt revealing his slivery chest. Jake swallowed nervously as he stiffened in his shorts watching the lust hungry vampire undress. The hair that spread over his hard muscular chest washed a new curiously over the young wolf.

"You want to find out?" Edward teased. Jake paused to catch his breath the realization that Edward could hear his thoughts was temporally lost on him. "My body has a lot more surprises."

"It's nice." He confessed.

Edward slid his shirt off his shoulders and walked closer to the aroused wolf. As he stood before the nervous wolf he tucked his fingers into his slacks and pried the button from its hole. Jacob shuttered as the tear of metal resonated between them. The wolf willed himself to keep his eyes on the vampire's face while the teasing sight below begged him to look.

"You want me to go first?" he asked as the wolf contemplated if he was ready.

"Yeah. Is it already hard?" the question sounded almost like a sixteen-year-old girl.

"It's getting pretty big." The vampire teased. As Edward pulled the material apart and reached into the confines Jacob slowly let his eyes wander down the slivery slope of the man's body. His icy carved pecs, his pinkish nipples and the perfectly cut six-pack all led to the dark patch of hair that widened as it plunged into his slacks. Edward's fist was locked around the long shaft that nearly sparkled as it emerged.

The vampire's manhood was slender and beautifully cut. Jacob marveled as the length hung before his eyes. The wolfs attention shot up and down the man's body. "Wow" was all he could muster up.

"Let's see who's bigger Black." Edward smirked as he made his request.

Jacob stepped back and pulled his fly open in a brisk motion. As he gripped the tab of his zipper he ripped the teeth apart and widened the opening. His black bush came into view and the base of the thick shaft caught the vampire's golden eyes. The farther the wolf pulled his shorts down the better the member came into sight. He was massively thick his head was wider then the vampire had ever imagined.

"That's pretty impressive Jake." Edward reached for the shaft. "Can I?" he asked. Jacob nodded still a bit stunned.

"Damn, anyone would be lucky to lose their virginity to you with a piece like this." The remark brought a redness to the wolfs cheeks. "Do you like this?" he asked

"Dude I'm a sixteen year old virgin I'm a step away from saying I love you right now." Edward flashed another cocky smirk.

"Really?" he said arrogantly. Then dropped to his knees taking hold of the thick member.

"Wh-what are you D-" Jacob fumbled his words. "Oh!"

Edward sucked the wide head between his lips and lashed his tongue around the leaking slit. The wolf crumbled under the bliss that washed over his loins.

"How's that feel?" the vampire asked. "Emmett told me how much the men he fucked loved this."

The vampire's golden eyes looked up the wolf's quivering body his mouth full of the large caramel stick. Jacob's jaw hung open his lungs fighting for air the sensation over powered his body.

"O-oh s-shit." His words stuttered and his palm locked around the vampire's head. The aroused wolf bucked his hips and thrusted his length into the cool mouth. He sighed and groaned as his sensitive meat was pulled and slathered in Edward's hungry mouth. "F-fuck!"

Jacob's low lusty growls pushed Edward to take more of the hot meat. "Fuck my mouth Jake." He commanded.

"Wh-what?" the wolf questioned.

"Fuck my mouth. I want you to trust deep down my throat." He clarified.

The young wolf rolled his hips and pushed himself forward. His thick member slid deep pass the vampire's lips. The tight slickness brought a warm tingle to the wolf's liking. As he continued the motion and quickened his pace Edward latched his palms around the round thick cheeks and forced the werewolf deeper. Jacob was hunched over the vampire's head gyrating his hips and plunging himself into the sweet wet mouth.

His legs started to wobble and shake his balls tightened and burned. Jake whined when the heat spread through him. "I-I I I" Edward sucked deeply as the wolf whimpered. He locked his grip around the caramel ass and devoured the teen's cries. Jacob fought against the vampire to pull his manhood from the sweet prison but, Edward sucked at the poll like a straw. The werewolf cried panted, and howled as the climax hit.

Thrashing around Edward's bobbing head and locked lips "Noooo. Not yet!" he whined and pleaded with the sex-starved vampire. Just as he released the wolf stopped fighting it. He straightened his back and thrusted his waist forward sheathing his manhood entirely in the vampire's needy throat.

The hot explosion escaped the wolf's throbbing length and Edward withdrew the warm cream vigorously. Lapping up the thick stream like a milkshake. "Ed- awe . . ." Jacob panted and howled as he released all he could. One hand gripping Edward's shoulder for support and the other securing his head around his hot member Jake was relaxing as the high ran down.

Edward pulled back letting the thick member go with a loud pop. As Jacob fell back and dropped to the ground he left a stream of his white seed on the vampire's chin.

"Sorry Jake." Edward said lapping up the remaining strip on his lips. "I had to have it."

"No worries." He replied breathlessly. "That was great."

Edward pulled the wolf's shorts down his thighs and removed them when he got them to his ankles. As he pushed the wolf's legs apart the teen got nervous.

"Wh-what . . . are you . . ." he questioned trying to catch his breath.

The vampire sucked his fingers and slid two in to the tight pucker below the low hanging sack of the wolf. "sorry babe, I gotta have you." He stated as he fingered the wolf.

Jacob whined and struggled as the vampire worked his tight hole loose. It wasn't long before he retracted and aligned his long pale shaft to the ring. "I'm not going to last long I just want you to be my first."

Jacob cringed as the long beef penetrated his virgin ass the cold intrusion stunned him. As Edward plunged forward and let his body cover his naked form Jacob relax and felt his manhood rise again. "Oh Jake." He let out a husky sigh. "You're so good. So tight." The vampire rolled his hips into the willing boy and was surprised when he was pulled closer and deeper to the wolf.

His thrusts quickened and his loins began to burn. His pale ass was being held in place by the werewolf's demanding grip. Edward arched his chest from the teen and forced his pelvis completely into the caramel cheeks. "I-I'm coming Jake." He warned.

Jacob squeezed the cool length between his cheeks and locked his arms around the vampire's body. "Just fuck me Ed. Don't stop just fuck me" he begged. There was a spasm that rushed through the vampire and Jake knew he was coming. The icy release flooded through his tight space and soothed the werewolf. As Edward thrashed and churned on top of the young teen he rode the high enjoying every second. As he emptied himself into the wolf he let his body fall back to the warm boy below.

"That was amazing." He stated relaxing into the exhausted wolf below him.

"Was it how you imagined?" Jacob asked between harsh breaths.

"It was better . . . sometime soon you're gonna have to show me your moves." Jake looked at the resting vampire in excitement.

"We can make time for sure." He promised as he slid into a nap.

**Thanks for reading I didn't think I'd be able to enjoy writing a Jacob/Edward story but here it is. I'm working on a Emmett/Edward or Emmett/other Cullen's so comments, thoughts, or ideas please leave them in the reviews below.**

**-Pariah**


End file.
